Naruto: Kejadian Gila Band Naruto
by Kikia Kurukura
Summary: Band Naruto bakal sepanggung sama penyanyi kelas atas dunia di Festival Konaha! Apa jadinya coba? Warning: OC, OOC, AU, dan lainnya deh! Yang pasti ga banget! R&R yaa


v/n: haha humor lagi, pas vika lagi dengerin lagunya, jadi dapat ide bikin fic ini. Selamat membaca aja yah, semoga terhibur!

_+_+_+_+_

Disclaimere: yang punya Naruto sih bukan vika tapi abang Masashi Kishimoto, tapi yang punya fic ini ya vika :p

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, dan kegilaan yang lainnya.

Naruto: Kejadian Gila Band Naruto!

By: Vika Akayuki

_+_+_+_+_

Festival di Konoha, akan menampilkan band milik Naruto atau 'KB' dan juga penyanyi dari luar negeri. Yang satu akan memikat banyak para kaum adam, yang satu lagi akan memikat para kaum hawa. Personil band milik Naruto tidak tahu siapa 2 penyanyi itu, tapi ya intinya seperti itu.

Chapter 1: Prince Baby Face

Studio 'KB' rumah Naruto

"hei, kira-kira siapa sih yang dateng 2 orang ntu? Bikin penasaran aja, ngapain di rahasiain coba!" tanya Lee selaku keyboardis di 'KB'.

"aku yang selaku vokalis saja tidak tahu, apalagi kau yang hanya jadi keyboardis" jawab Naruto sebagai vokalis di 'KB'.

"kalian ini repot sekali, liat nanti saja lah. Namanya juga kejutan kan" ujar Shikamaru yang hanya menjadi sebagai manager 'KB'.

"hn.." Sasuke sebagai Bassis dan Shino sebagai drummer, hanya menggumam tanda setuju.

"tapi katanya ada yang bisa memikat para cewek! Nanti fans kita pada kabur ke penyanyi misterius itu dong!" Naruto panik, takut fans nya yang cantik-cantik ngacir dari dia.

"huff terserah lah. Liat saat acaranya besok saja" Shikamaru pun keluar dari studio band itu.

"ya sudah lah, liat besok saja" Lee pun mengikuti jejak sang manager band.

_+_+_+_+_

Keesokan harinya, jam 17.00 WNK (Waktu Negara bagian Konoha) semua berkumpul di belakang panggung festival. Mulai dari band asal dari Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Otogakure, Amegakure dan lainnya semua sudah berkumpul, kecuali seorang penyanyi yang misterius itu.

"ih ga ada tuh orang asing yang bakal manggung di sini! Cih" Lee mulai kesal dengan orang yang dirahasiakan itu.

"sabarlah, Lee. Pasti nanti dia tampil di panggung kan. Mungkin sekarang masih disembunyikan" ujar Shikamaru bijak, agar menenangkan sang Keyboardis.

"oke, aku bakal bersabar lah" Lee langsung menuruti apa kata managernya itu.

Acara pun dimulai dengan sambutan meriah para penonton. Band dari Sunagakure tampil pertama, disusul oleh band dari Otogakure, lalu dari Amegakure, dan dari Konoha lah yang terakhir sebelum penampilan orang misterius yang akan memikat para kaum hawa.

"oke, 1 2 3 goo!! KB, ganbatte!" teriak semua personil 'KB'.

Mereka pun naik ke atas panggung. Semua ambil posisi masing-masing. Dan mereka pun menyanyikan lagu Nidji – Arti Sahabat.

Blablabla dan selesai lah penampilan mereka karena sang author malas untuk mengetiknya, Tsunade, Jiraiya dan juga Orochimaru selaku pembawa acara kembali ke atas panggung.

"wah luar biasa!! Tepuk tangan untuk 'KB'" ucap Jiraiya.

"ngomong-ngomong, kok nama Band kalian KB sih?? Itu singkatan apa?" tanya Tsunade, Orochimaru hanya memperhatikan.

"'KB' itu singkatan dari 'Kaster Band'" Naruto sebagai vokalis angkat bicara.

"Kenapa namanya 'Kaster Band'?" tanya Orochimaru dan Jiraiya, yang kaget akan nama Band tersebut.

"'Kaster' itu juga singkatan dari 'kami semua tampan & keren'!" semua personil 'KB' berteriak dengan lantang dan bangganya.

Semua pembawa acara, penonton, juga seluruh crue dan juga sang manager pun sweatdroped. Aneh dengan nama band itu, juga ilfeel. Mungkin yang semua pikirkan adalah 'bangga sekali mereka! Padahal ga ganteng semua'. Dan setelah itu pun 'KB' di persilahkan (baca: di usir) turun dari panggung.

"oke, kita sudah liat penampilan band dari masing-masing negara Hi. Sekarang tamu istimewanya" Teriak Tsunade semangat.

"wohoho pasti kau akan terpesona, Tsunade" Orochimaru berbicara dan berdesis seperti ular.

"wah, nanti wanita-wanita cantik berpaling darikuu!" Jiraiya pura-pura menangis.

"ah sudahlah, kita sambut tamu misterius dan istimewa kita!!" Tsunade pun melihat ke tempat datangnya sang penyanyi misterius itu.

OHMYGOD!!

Tsunade dan para penonton khususnya kaum hawa, terpesona. Dan setelah itu mereka berteriak histeris dan kaget setengah mati.

"HUAAA!! ITU JUSTIN BIEBEER!! OH MY GOD!" teriak para penonton kaum hawa. Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Para pembawa acara pun turun dari panggung dan si penyanyi yang disebut Justin Bieber itu pun mulai menyanyikan lagunya yang berjudul _Baby_, juga di ikuti para dancer.

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever_

_And i'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

Para penonton kaum hawa pun terpesona, berteriak-teriak histeris, sampai-sampai ada yang pingsan. Mereka pun ikut menyanyikan lagu itu.

_And i was like_

_Baby, baby, baby oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby no_

_Like baby, baby, baby oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Sudah mulai banyak yang menjerit, ada juga yang nekat hampir naik ke atas panggung. Tapi sang penyanyi hanya memberikan senyuman maut, sambil tetep meneruskan lagunya.

_Oh oh for you, i would have done whatever_

_And i just can't believe we ain't together_

_And i wanna play it cool_

_But i'm losin' you_

_I'll buy you anything_

_I'll buy you any ring_

Dan seterusnya, selesai lah dan Justin Bieber pun turun dari panggung. Para kaum hawa terkesima, takjub, kaget, apapun itu. Ada yang sampai menangis, ada yang jadi melamun, segala macam. Pertama kali dalam sejarah festival di negara Hi, penyanyi dari luar negeri datang menjadi penghibur dalam festival. Jiraiya dan Orochimaru pun kembali ke atas panggung, Tsunade sudah pingsan melihat penampilan tadi.

"wow, benar-benar menggoda para kaum hawa ya. Sampai-sampai Tsunade pun pingsan dibuatnya" Jiraiya takjub dengan penyanyi yang disebut Justin Bieber itu.

"tak disangka, seorang Tsunade yang tak pernah takluk oleh lelaki akhirnya luluh lantak juga" ucap Orochimaru yang kaget, walaupun tidak ada ekspresinya.

"yap, lupakan. Sekarang, apa kaum adam sudah siap?" Teriak Jiraiya yang sudah lelah menghadapi para penonton yang tak kunjung lelah.

"siap untuk apa?" tanya Orochimaru.

"apa kau tidak liat daftar acaranya?" Jiraiya bingung, biasanya dia orang yang paling bersemangat selain dirinya sendiri.

"aku kurang memperhatikan daftar acaranya waktu tadi. Aku tidak tahu" Orochimaru menjawab dengan polosnya.

"ah ya sudah lah. Kalau begitu kita sambut!! Tapi setelah kita istirahat oke" Jiraiya nyengir tak berdosa, mereka berdua pun ngacir, langsung turun dari panggung. Para penonton marah dan kecewa, mereka pun ikut beristirahat, menghilangkan rasa lapar dan dahaga karena kelelahan.

~TO BE CONTINUEee...~

v/n: huahaha gimana gimana? Riview aja deh, maaf kalo jelek. Secepatnya vika update, nanti ada 1 chapter lagi buat para cowok. Hahaha bersiaplah :D

SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL DI BAWAH


End file.
